


Tf2-The dragons gift. The calm before the storm.

by Magicdragon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Short One Shot, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicdragon/pseuds/Magicdragon
Summary: This is one short about the middle continuation of Tf2 The dragons gift.Found it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10666683/chapters/23609751This is when Engineer and Pyro goes to a distand place since Pyro transformed. They talk about emotions. Mostly.And there will be romance here! If you are disgusted by any means please do not read!I will see if i will continue the true story. Either that, i am very happy for all hits, kudos and bookmarks. This makes me so happy! Love you all <3





	Tf2-The dragons gift. The calm before the storm.

The nature was all their eyes could see. 

They were still in the dessert area but slowly move away to another part of the land. There was alot of mountains and more vegetation started to grow. They have started to be on their own since The Administrator was on their tail. After when Spy and Miss Pauling took Pyro away from the lab. It have been a week since they have been on thier own. They had it good otherwise with each traits and proffesions among the Red Team. 

Pyro, the one who have been transformed to a half dragon, flew in the sky. He was in bright red scales, great yellow eyes and orange wings. He had his suit still on since he transfromed, but it was mostly ripped at few places. Pyro had great horns on his head and one small on his nose, the big ones bend elegant. He had also 1 horn on the tip of his wings. His tail had 2 limbs growing out of each side, it was orange leather just like the wing. It gave better acelareation.

One was sitting on Pyros shoulders. It was the texan, Engineer. He was human compared to Pyro. He had his Red shirt and long brown pants. He had his yellow glove on his left hand. 

They were in the air, Engineer holding Pyros big horns in this flight. Engineer tried his best to look around with his googles and orange helm on. He then spot a place to be.

"There." Engie said as he pointed to a cliff. 

Pyro saw were Engineer pointed and turned around. His body following the motion. Pyro easily leveled down with care on his wings. He flew a circle before landing. Pyro landed on his four legs and arms heavily. He waited to Engineer to jump down. Which he did. Later Pyro rose to his legs. Since the transformation he have grown twice the size of a human. A normal human would reach to Pyros waist.

Engineer gave a quick look sitting down close to the edge of the cliff. Pyro sat also close to Engie. Engineer then took off his helm and googles, releaving his grey and blue eyes. He was probally around the 40. He had a beard growing, but only the stubbs were out. Engineer took a big breath. Enjoying the wild around and below the high cliff. He then gave a look to Pyro. Pyro looked back but then looked down again.

"So...." Engineer started. Thinking for a moment. "How ya doing?" 

"Good." Pyro simply said.

"No, i mean..." Engie gestured the Pyros body. "This?" 

Pyro then understood. He continue to look down.

"In health, then im good. But, i have gotten used to this change. " 

Pyro didnt gave a smile or something familliar. 

"Ya unsure?" Engie asked. But got a nod from Pyro. 

"It will be alright, ya see!" Engie said to Pyro. 

Pyro just shock his head. "No... I mean... I am used to this. But i dont even know i LIKE it. I dont know what i want! " Pyro said. He took his legs towards his body. His arms wrapped around the legs. 

"Only ya know the answer. " Pyro looked confused to Engie. Engie still looked at Pyro. " You will know what you want in time. But now... " Engie put his hand to Pyros shoulder, the best he could. "Relax." 

Pyro calmed down. He understand that he will know the answer soon. 

"I still wonder what will happend next.." 

Pyro said as he thought about how the team will do now they are chased. They are going to place and place. No really a place to relax. Engineer simply nodded. "Whatever happens, we are doing it together." 

Pyro and Engie gave a big smile to eachothers. They both felt as their heartbeats started to go higher. Engie did notica a small detail. He heard as something slowly moved on the rock surface. Gave a glance back, he saw Pyros tail move tot he left ot the right. Pyro saw that Engie notice it. Pyro gave an embarrising chuckle and stopped his tail to moving. Engineer then laughed abit. 

Then Engineer was suprised of what happend. Pyro grabbed Engineer from the ground, lifting him to his body. Then Pyro then fell down on his back to the surface. Pyros wings was spread out on the ground. Engineer was on Pyros body. He could easily feel how warm and hot the dragons body was. Engineer was still in a hug from Pyro. Engineer then laughed again and moved slowly to Pyros face. Pyro angled his face so he could see better Engie. Engie looked at the big great yellow eyes as the cold blue and grey eyes on Pyro. 

Without anyone stoping anyone. Engineer leaned his face to Pyro. He had his forehead to Pyro dragon lips. Pyro simply nudged back to Engies forehead. 

"I love you." Pyro said as low he could. 

Engineer was stunned by the words. He could feel how Pyro stopped aswell. Engie looked to Pyros eyes and saw worry. Pyro was afraid that he went to far. Engineer then changed it.

"I love ya too." Engie said also low and tried his best to give Pyro a small kiss to his lips. 

It was Pyros turn to be stunned. But he quickly let Engie kiss him and then Pyro continue to cuddle Engie. Pyro then let Engineer slowly get off the human from his body. He let Engie glide down to the ground, on Pyros wings. Pyro then shifted to laying on the side. Engie wasent scared by that move. 

In that moment, Pyro continue to cuddle Engie as Engie cuddled back with his hands on Pyros body. Pyro was careful to not let his claws hurt Engineer.


End file.
